Naruto GX Rewrite
by bradw316
Summary: I took down my original Naruto GX because I didn't like the flow of the story so here's the Rewritten version. Basically the same as before just different decks. Naruto/Sakura, Jaden/Alexis pairings ON Haitus!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Kurama's Proposal

Blood pooled on the ground as smoked cleared from the massive Rasenshuriken, Naruto had just finished sending off. The blast caught the Uchiha by surprise more so considering it was thrown practically at point blank range. Naruto knew the only way he could defeat and kill his long time former friend and rival was to not give the Mangekyo Sharingan wielder a second to react and dodge his attack. So he went old school on the Uchiha using the Rasenshuriken like he did against Kakuzu. However the price he paid was extremely high, Naruto's entire right side got shredded in the blast. Gripping the bloody stump that had been his shoulder and arm, grimacing in pain that was so unimaginable he was hoping he would die faster.

After a few moments he looked over at the slump form leaning against the tree her own body ragged, thrashed, two stumps that had been her legs, three fist size holes, one in her abdomen, another through her right shoulder, and the last had obliterated her most intimate area. Naruto had no idea how she could still be breathing after those wounds much less conscious. He slumped to the ground slowly crawling over to her to rest his head in her bloody lap. Her eyes were dim he could see the life fading from them. "S-S-Sakura-chan?" he whispered his voice sounding hoarse and thick with emotions as well as pain he couldn't begin to describe.

"G…G…Good job…Naruto," she whispered through a fading smile. "I'm sorry Naruto, I…I…should have never had…you make…that childish…promise," tears of blood and water ran down her pale cheeks.

"Sakura-chan?" he tried to reach up and caress the tears away but his arm felt like lead.

"I…I…love…you…this…time…it's…th…truth," Sakura's head slumped forward it was only through Naruto's keen hearing he inherited from the Nine-tails that he could still hear her heartbeat, having slipped into a coma from the pain, he could hear each beat get fainter by the second.

Naruto began to feel his own heartbeat grow fainter, he saw Sakura's bloody face get blurry both from the blood loss and the tears he felt welling up. "I love you too, Sakura-chan I always have. We'll be together again shortly."

Before the whiskered-marked blonde could slip into a blissful coma himself and join his Sakura-chan in the afterlife he felt himself get pulled into his mindscape. "DAMN-IT! Kurama just let me die, you stupid fox!"

xxx Mindscape xxx

Kurama sat quietly looking down at his container feeling both sympathy and annoyance, "Normally I'd say you've earned this fate, kit. But you've changed me over the last four years and so I'll let your outburst slide just this once," the large fox leaned forward. "I'm going to give you a last gift before you and your pink haired vixen die in this world."

"What you mean this world?" Naruto asked looking up noting the space was getting darker by the moment.

"You remember what that fool Obito told you regardless of your death, I will be released though it will take one year for every year I've been imprisoned here to be fully restored to the outside world," the fox sighed looking at the young man. "But enough of that, we have precious little time. I can use the last lingering traces of my chakra in your system to open a rift between dimensions to send you, your vixen, and possibly your parent's souls through to be given a new life, you'll have all your memories and experiences from this world, but no chakra because the world I'm sending you too has no need for it."

Naruto blinked looking confused, "You can do that?"

"Yes, but it comes at a high price for me, I will be stuck in limbo far longer than a measly eighteen years," the fox stated at the boy dryly. "Still I feel you and your pink haired vixen deserve some happiness. You for what you've done for me, and her through association plus I believe you'd be miserable without her," Kurama let out a snicker.

Naruto pouted for a second before looking up at the large fox and gave a faint smile, "thank you Kurama."

The fox snorts, "Don't thank me yet, kit. You and your mate," he smirked again watching his container blush, "will be de-aged by three years and I'll be sending the two you to this world to help a boy and his friends save their world from a terrible impending threat," the fox touch his paw to his furry chin thinking. "You and your girlfriend will be given you're primary weapons," Kurama extended his paw and two metal cases 5 inches tall and 3½ inches wide, he handed one to Naruto who opened it the top card showed a green skinned man with purple robes trimmed in red, atk/2500 def/2100. He opened the second tin to reveal the top card as Inzektor Hornet atk/500 def/200.

"Dark Magician?" Naruto stated in confusion looking up at the fox.

"These cards will be your weapons, in the world I will be sending you battles will no longer be conducted by Shinobi instead they will conducted through something called duels," Kurama used his chakra to lift the cards from the deck and show the whisker-marked blonde, the various colored cards. "When you go to this new world I will download the knowledge on how to use these decks."

Naruto however notice several cards looked nothing like the others, fifteen were colored black and fifteen were colored white. "Those ones are really strange."

Kurama chuckled softly, "I'm giving you monsters that the world you are going to won't see for a couple millennia after the current timeline, feel it needs to be pushed forward some. Your deck will have need of those fifteen White monster cards. While your mate will use the fifteen black monster cards."

"That's cruel fox," Naruto smirked. "I knew there was a reason why I call you a friend."

The fox barked out a laugh, "Your girlfriend's deck is bit more old school than yours having monsters that have around since the founding of the game. While yours is more tailored to your absurd unpredictability. You will need that in your new life, you'll become Naruto Uzumaki the world's most Hyperactive, unpredictable, knuckleheaded duelist," Kurama slowly got to its feet all nine tails extending to the walls of his cage each tail lighting up. "Goodbye kit, and thank you for everything, rest assured when I do return to the Elemental Nations I will protect the Hidden Leaf with all my power."

"I'll miss you fox, and thanks again," the entire mindscape turned into a bright white. On the outside Naruto's and Sakura's bodies began to glow before a pink and yellow balls of light separated appeared above the ravage corpses.

"_Naruto what's happening?_" the rosette colored light asked.

"_We're going to a new place where the two of us can be together, meet new friends, and help them save their world it'll be fun, believe it!"_

A faint groan could be heard then a soft giggle as the ball of light bounced lightly. "_Fine, as long as I'm with you, I can live with whatever is to come._"

"_That's the spirit Sakura-chan_," a second later a strange glowing purple vortex appeared above the two lights. "_I guess that's our cue, all right!_"

XXX cue _(How to save a Life by the Fray)_ XXX

Few hours later Shikamaru, Ino, and the rest of the rookies appeared over the crest coming to the grim sight. "SAKURA!" Ino shoved pass Shikamaru running up to the two prone bodies one slumped over the other, faint smiles frozen forever on their faces.

The lazy genius quietly walked up behind his long time childhood friend and glanced down at the bloody mess trying hard to keep a stoic face. "T-They died together," Hinata stated faintly as the rest of the rookies and Team Gai gathered around their departed friends. Choji kept clutching and un-clutching his hands tears openly falling down his cheeks. Kiba gently scratching Akamaru behind quiet tears of his own falling down his face while his faithful four legged friend whimpered in sympathy with his longtime partner. Shino couldn't even look at the duo tears of great anguish falling behind his sunglasses. Ino had slumped into the fetal position in front of her departed best sobbing hard until Hinata had kneeled down next to the young blonde girl putting her hand on her shoulder. Ino turned to look up at the Hyuga heiress briefly before Hinata through her arms around her friend and the two started to cry in earnest. Rock Lee had none of the restraints of his companions his tears flowed from his eyes freely mumbling about even in death Naruto showed his youthful flames. Tenten was trying to calm him down even though her own tears were streaming down her cheeks. Neji stood with his eyes closed fighting his own tears, as the young man who saved him from himself now was gone.

"W-When you're able Tenten, can you go back to the command center and report that Sasuke Uchiha is dead," he stated thickly.

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" Tenten asked trying wipe away her tears.

"Don't worry Tenten the rest of us will take care of them," Neji said. "Please the war is over," his resolve broke. "At an extremely high _cost_."

XXX

The 4th Great Shinobi war ended on a very grim note as a state funeral was held for probably the greatest shinobi in the shinobi world had ever known. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was given the title of Sixth Hokage Posthumously and Sakura Haruno was given the rank of Jonin Elite also posthumously. The hidden leaf had no idea how big an impact Naruto had on the world until his funeral, which turned out to be the largest in recorded history, the Land of Snow, Ogre country, the Hidden Mist, the Hidden Sand, the Hidden Cloud, and even the Hidden leaf's longtime former enemy the Hidden Stone had come to pay respects for the fallen hero, the hidden Waterfall, the Land of Waves, even from across the sea all had come. After the massive funeral treaties were signed and not since the time of the Sixe Sage had true world peace been declared. However for those that known Naruto and Sakura they mostly just grieved. Ino resigned as a ninja and devoted all her time between being a nurse at the hospital and her families flower shop, she eventually married Choji which surprised even him. Choji went onto a stellar career as a shinobi achieving rank of special Jonin and training three teams. Hinata stayed a shinobi but became an instructor devoting her time training the next generations, she never married. Shino joined the ANBU and had a great career, same for Kiba eventually marrying Karin Uzumaki, the two had a great marriage surprisingly and six children two were named after fallen family members. Neji quit being a shinobi after the war and led the civilian council replacing Danzo. Rock Lee and Tenten married two years after the war who had been encouraged to date from Naruto and applied for traveling status they were seldom seen in the Hidden Leaf village again. Shikamaru kept his promise to his sensei and Kurenai training they're child and his team, even married Temari and always called her his favorite troublesome woman. Kakashi was made Seventh Hokage after Tsunade retired a year after the war, she left the Hidden Leaf village soon after but would always return on the day of her little "grandson's" death to pay her respects. Shizune however stayed behind this time to marry Kakashi. Kurenai retired to raise her son, Might Gai stayed a ninja and would often stay out for long periods of time, Kakashi suspected he was with Lee most of the time. Gaara eventually married himself and named his first born son Naruto in honor of his one true friend.

XXX _(End Song) _XXX

Author's Note: This is my remade Naruto GX story, like I said I didn't like the way my story was flowing in terms of where I wanted to take it and it kind of stagnated so I'm going with a different approached. Naruto will use my Inzektor Deck using Synchro's while Sakura will use my Spellcaster beat down deck combining them with XYZ. This makes things easier on me as I don't have to focus on six different duels at once just two or three during maybe a two chapter radius which makes writing less problematic plus I know both decks backwards and forwards, as opposed to making a deck from scratch and learning its flow. Plus I've actually beaten Chaos Dragons, Wind-up, Dino Rabbit, and Samurai with this deck, but that usually depends on how early I've actually drawn Dragonfly and Hornet. At any rate I'll need to redo the exam duels to incorporate this new structure however the proctors name's won't change neither will the deck styles..


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto GX

(_cue Naruto GX theme – The Touch by Stan Bush_)

Episode 1 – Naruto and Sakura (_end song_)

Naruto startles awake sitting erect in his bed looking around, the first things he notices about his bedroom it was nothing like his apartment bedroom. Second he could smell food being cooked. He got out of bed went to his closet and opened it, inside were civilian style clothing more than he ever owned in his previous life. He picked out a t-shirt that looked like the top of his old orange and black jumpsuit, black jeans, and found a headband to tie around his forehead to keep his hair away from his face, looking at himself in a mirror he smirked faintly before tentatively stepping out of his bedroom. He remembered everything from his old life, and then being sent to this new world by Kurama along with Sakura. He froze a second fearful wondering how he was going to find her in this new world, when as if cued in on his fears information started downloading into his head as if he had created fifty shadow clones and had them study fifty different things. He was given information on Sakura's current home, history on his new home, math, modern language, and on duel monsters, the monsters, the effects of some of the monsters, spells, traps, XYZ's, and the Synchro's. He clutched at his head feeling dizzy for a few moments letting the information process. "Stupid fox, bet he did this on purpose just to get back at me for the hair ball comment three months ago," he chuckled softly. But as his thoughts settled so did the reason he was living in this house as more images entered his mind this time making him gasp in shock. His eyes widen then he started running down the hall, flying down the stairs, following the aroma into the kitchen skidding to a stop watching a woman with long red hair standing in front of a pot, hands on her hips grumbling. A woman that he had only met briefly once before but instantly felt so much love and joy to have known her for that brief moment. He then looked to the dining room table and spotted a man dressed in a dark navy blue business suit, drinking what appeared to be coffee and reading the Domino City Gazette.

"Minato-kun, breakfast is almost ready I think it's time to finally wake sochi up," the woman stated then felt an impact from behind. "Oof." She glances behind her then giggles faintly. "Nevermind."

"So it's true Kurama, actually was able to bring you with Sakura-chan and me?" Naruto asked between tears of joy and confusion.

Minato folded his paper and sighed, "I believe so, the fox must have taken what was left of our souls that still resided in you and sent us forward into this world," the blonde man states with a small smile. "When woke this morning to this new world, it took all of our willpower not to wake you. Having those memories downloaded into our heads, realizing you were in that bedroom just on the other side of that door and not going to you. Let me tell you, your mother..," he stopped then started snickered watching as Kushina had dropped to her knees to begin kissing and hugging her son. Naruto just took it all in ignoring how embarrassed he felt. He stepped back looking up at his mother who was wiping her tears.

"I can finally be your mother like I always wanted to," Kushina smiled sadly. "At least for two more weeks."

"Why only two weeks?" Naruto asked face looking stricken.

Minato sighed then smiled, "I guess it hasn't hit you yet. But, you'll be going to that Duel Academy in order to fulfill your little mandate with Kurama. It's a four year school on an island; I believe sifting through my own memories now. We can visit periodically on winter holiday and you can come home during the summer, your mother is just being overdramatic."

Kushina sticks her tongue out, "I wanted more time than two weeks dear, that lousy fox is being a meany."

"Remember like I said, summer breaks hun," Minato chuckles. Naruto watched his parents and found it the whole experience warm and a bit familiar and a little funny watching his parents banter back and forth. The trio ate while Naruto explained what happened after Kushina helped Naruto tame the Kyuubi. The war and what led to his death, by the end of the tale Kushina was in tears and was about to comment on it when a knock came at the front door.

"I'll get it," Naruto states getting up and going to front when he opened it his heart started pounding hard in his chest realizing who it might be. Sure enough as soon as he opened the door, standing in the doorway dressed in an outfit very reminiscent of her old civilian outfit she wore during his battle with Pein stood the love of his life. "Sakura-chan," he whispers just before she lunges at him throwing her arms around him. He smiles sliding his own arms around her waist pulling her deeper into the embrace.

XXX

The moment however was interrupted, "Minato-kun, Sakura-chan is here," came a gushing female voice from behind Naruto. Sakura opened her eyes staring up at the whisker marked blonde seeing his face red as a tomato, she then glance behind him to see a beautiful woman with long red hair and bright emerald green eyes, her face was remarkably like Naruto's and Karin's. She was currently motioning for someone to come into the living room her face alight with excitement.

Who stepped in a few seconds later made Sakura involuntarily seize up in shock._ So it's true Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage_. This caused Naruto to look at her with concern.

The blonde haired man walked in a faint smile on his face taking a sip of coffee. "Her expression is so funny," Kushina giggled.

"Naruto h-how is this possible," Sakura whispered to him.

"Long story," Naruto stated as memories of Sakura's new life was very ironic to his past life. In Sakura's new life she was the one who lived in an orphanage, because her parents died when she was six in this world when the plane her parents were in slammed into the North tower of the World Trade Center in 2001. According to the backstory in this world they met in grade school and grew closer over the years minus her fascination with the resident bad boy during junior high school. They only started going out recently, both had to admit the given backstory was very well thought out. Sakura notice how fidgety and energetic Naruto's mother was and the comment the woman made.

"Least I know where you got your personality from," the rosette stated raising an eyebrow at the whisker marked blonde, who chuckled slightly.

Kushina invited the young girl for breakfast who gladly accepted and the foursome spent the morning eating while Naruto's parents filled Sakura in on the things Naruto knew already such as Mito Uzumaki being the first Jinchuuriki of the nine tails, her relation to Naruto and Kushina, after all the exposition was done Sakura was floored, she had no idea Naruto and Tsunade were related by blood through Kushina albeit distantly. After breakfast Kushina handed Naruto and Sakura two bento boxes with a happy smile on her face. "This is for after your exams, if Naruto is anything like me he'll need the energy for after the Duel Academy written exams. I know they'll drive him crazy."

"W-Written exams," Naruto squeaks out in a panicked voice.

Sakura couldn't help it she started giggling, after a few seconds she eventually stopped looking at the three Namikaze members who were all smiling but Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

"I take it, Naruto inherited more than just his mother's personality," Minato smirked getting a nod from the rosette haired teen. "Kushina was never very good at written exams either, her strengths lie in the practical."

Kushina nodded, "I hated written exams but I was always awesome at the practical stuff and the seals." She watched her son nod at that and her smile widens even more.

XXX

Thirty minutes later Naruto and Sakura were walking toward a huge building with the words 'DUEL ACADEMY EXAMS' written in bold letters above the double doors leading into the building. "I hope I can get at least get a passing grade before the practical duel."

"Even if you don't it only means you'll start at the bottom, Naruto. You've done that before and look how you turned out," Sakura stated with an encouraging smile.

"I know but that was with teacher interference the only teacher that didn't treat me like garbage was Iruka-sensei, here the only things I really need to worry about is, what's in my head," the whisker marked blonde. "I just hope pervy-sage's tutoring fixed some of the lies those teachers taught me."

"So Lord Jiraiya didn't just refine your shinobi skills and teach you how to be a pervert, but he also fixed up your schooling?" Sakura asked trying to keep a smile off her face looking at Naruto's hurt expression, and failing.

"Sakura-chan," he pouted before returning the smile. "Yeah he found out the extent of how bad those instructors at the academy had been. Outside of basic reading and writing which the old man could catch them at sabotaging me, they did everything else wrong. Science, math, history, if I hadn't spent sun up to sundown training all the time my physical education would have suffered." He notices his favorite rosette haired girl looked depressed, "Sakura-chan?"

"I often notice what happened to you back then, I even told the principle a couple of times about it," the girl stated fidgeting a bit. "I simply had no idea how bad they were treating you, and before I became a Sasuke _fangirl_, I was thinking of ways to help," she blushed briefly. "I kind of put a book on Konoha history on your front porch, I don't know if you remember that book."

Naruto's eyes widen he had kept that book and even took it with him during his three year training journey, he had no idea who it was from. He remembered because that morning he tripped over the book when he left his apartment to go have his morning ramen. "D-Did you also give me the goggles?"

Sakura blushed again and nodded, "You looked really lonely so I wanted to cheer you up. Like I said I did all that stuff before I became _his _fangirl, then I guess I forgot about being nice to you, and started treating you like crap," her depression set in again as the two of them came to the end of a long line of kids their age waiting to be seated for the exams. "I wanted to fit in and so I went with the crowd, please Naruto can you ever forgive me."

Naruto gently reached over and gave her a light kiss, "of course, I love you. I do anything for you."

Sakura's eyes watered in joy as she turns more toward him wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. This feeling as she felt him sliding his arms around her waist, the feeling of safety and love she had with him was wonderful. "I was an idiot."

"You wanted friends," Naruto stated kissing her neck feeling her shudder and his shirt get wet from her tears all her mixed emotions. He simply just held her saying nothing watching the line and noticing several envious looks both given to him from various guys in the lines as well as glares given at Sakura from various girls. _They know an awesome couple when they see one_.

Naruto sighed mentally as Sakura pulled away, he never felt more content in his life than just that moment with the rosette in his arms. He could see himself spending the rest of his life in those arms, smelling her faint shampoo that smelled like her namesake and a hint of roses. But the rest of the world was calling and they had a lame exam to take. _I hate exams!_

XXX

Naruto however was highly surprised once the exams started that he could understand and even follow the test so well. There was one thing he liked more than ramen and training, and that was visual puzzles, outside the standard exam with Math and Reading there was also a huge portion dealing with various dueling scenario's(1). He got through many of them in unique and challenging ways. In the end he was pleased with himself. The only thing he felt uncomfortable with was last few scenario's which were complicated and felt eerily similar to his own personal sacrifice in the Shinobi world. He waited until the proctor took his paper and was told to meet in the gymnasium to begin practical exams. He saw Sakura waiting for him with a quick thumbs up, "How do you think you did?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but the math and reading were pretty basic still hard as hell though, however I loved the puzzles they had us do at the end of the test," Naruto smiled.

Sakura's eyes widen, "N-Naruto those puzzles were for second and third year transfer students. Did you complete all of them?"

"Nani?" Naruto blinked looking confused. "You mean I didn't need to do those puzzles."

Sakura giggled, "No Naruto, you didn't."

"You think I'll get marked off for them?" he asked in a panic.

She simply shook her head guiding him down the hall toward the gymnasium, "Just tell the proctors before you begin the practical's, they'll make a note of it."

Nodding the duo entered the giant gymnasium in front of them were eight tennis court sized raised platforms each holding a single adult testing the variety student using basic decks mostly store bought structure or starter decks. "This is massive," he pulled out his duel disk from the pack he was carrying and strapped it on to his left arm before sliding his deck in. He checked his extra deck sliding it into the pouch clipped to his belt. "You know your cards Sakura-chan?"

"Only about as intimately as I want to know you," Sakura stated with a wink sliding the cards into her duel disk.

Naruto's face turned dark red and smiled, "Just don't go kissing them before you do me, I'll get jealous." he chuckles. "Now let's show these people how we get things done, believe it."

Author's Note: Here's the rewritten chapter 1, like I said a few tweaks here and there but nothing major for the first two chapters however, the next two will major revision and I'll need my volunteers to do Duelist Network again.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: The Practical Exams

Jaden Yuki leaned heavily on the rail looking out on the current list of examinees that would either be joining he and his classmates or going home by the end of the day and wait another year. As the lead ranked duelist of Slifer he and representatives from each dorm both male and female would sit and preside over the duels mostly to let the other dorm mates know who would be joining them this coming year. The only other Slifer red with him was a girl he only met once in passing who was currently sitting with her parents further down. He sighed yep it was official he was bored to tears waiting for the first duels to start. His boredom however was preemptive by a gentle giggle to his left glancing in that direction he spotted easily the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on both physically and emotionally of course he never state that aloud he needed to keep his façade after all. Her name Alexis Rhodes proclaimed Queen of the Obelisk Blue dorms. Not her proclamation, she could care less about the title but it fit none the less. "Bored already, Jaden?"

"You know it, why all this ceremony before getting to the good stuff," the auburn haired boy asked. "I want to see some sweet dueling action."

"Mostly to organize everything, you missed it when you came in late because you slept in, remember," she smiled.

The E-Hero duelist pouted slightly, "Not my fault my alarm didn't go off that morning and I was so psyched for it too," he turned looking at the next group of potential students enter it was in this crowd he spotted two that stuck out among the others, one was a blonde haired boy with strange whisker like marks on his cheeks, deep blue eyes, and dressed in a dark orange and black outfit. Standing next to him with her fingers intertwined with the blonde kid, as a girl in a red and beige shirt, denim skirt, and short black boots, she had short bubble-gum pink hair and bright jade green eyes. However he saw something in them. "Hey, Lex that girl with the pink hair and the blonde next to her, wanna bet they got some cool dueling skills."

Alexis glanced at the two Jaden preferred to, at first glance she didn't see much to them aside the fact that they were a couple. It wasn't unusual anymore to see such a thing right out of junior high school. But she tossed that observation aside for the moment to judge them as she would an opponent, the pink haired girl at first glance was nothing special except for the fact that she had an aura about her that screamed medical training and a sharp mind, _uses either a healing or burn deck maybe both at least that would be my first guest I could be dead wrong._ She then glances at the blonde, vacant expression on the surface but what she could read in his demeanor under the false smile was a highly complex mind and would change a strategy on the fly in a second. _Unpredictable no telling what kind of deck he'll use, whatever it is I pity the opponent he has, such a thirst to prove himself in his demeanor alone, not unlike Jaden._ She smiled faintly at that analogy. "Good eyes, Jaden."

The auburn haired boy smiled, "Can't wait to see them duel."

XXX

Sakura and Naruto were told to sit and wait till their name's were called to duel a proctor for their practical exam both of their nerves were getting frazzled as the time went on. Judging by the names ahead of them Proctors were calling them in alphabetic order and there were eight dueling arenas spread around the gymnasium with eight different duels going on at any given time. Sakura however was going through her deck to check on what she could do, her deck was basically a Spellcaster beat down deck which meant her deck focused on a hard fast attack, but also with the new XYZ monsters she had the ability to bring stronger monsters out faster. "Naruto, how did the fox know I would be able to use this kind of deck, it's like how Lady Tsunade taught me how to fight?"

"Not sure, but he was pretty good at judging most people sides me," the whisker marked blonde stated. "He probably saw ya and made that deck specifically for you knowing, you'd take to it like you do with your medical jutsu."

"And these XYZ monsters just enhance it, I mean 2500 attack for this Number 39: Utopia plus the ability to cancel an attack," the rosette explained.

Naruto nodded looking down at his own deck it was filled with insect monsters that kind of looked like superheroes, and several other types of monsters for when the insect monsters were eliminated. "Yeah I like my deck, these Inzektor monsters are really cool, Hornet, Dragonfly, and this Centipede seem to be the center piece. I can't wait to see what it can do, and if they get booted I got these Synchro monsters to fall back on."

"Same here," Sakura smiled they both heard a bell go off which signaled the next duel.

"**Would Haruno, Sakura please report to dueling arena 3 to begin your practical exam!**" the PA announcer stated.

"Wish me luck Naruto," Sakura stated giving her deck a quick shuffle before sliding it into her duel disk.

Naruto did better than that he leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, "You'll do great Sakura-chan, I believe in you." Sakura blushed lightly before getting up and heading to her assigned arena Naruto followed but kept at a distance determined to cheer her on.

XXX

Alexis winced at the proctor Sakura had drawn, "Proctor John Long, dang he's tough I had him when I did my practical."

"He any good?" Jaden asked.

"Yes he runs a Proctor Sea structure deck it's a good one," Alexis replied as the duo watched Sakura step onto the arena and stand across from the proctor. He was dressed in a light blue slacks, white Obelisk long coat with the dark blue trim, was bald with a Mandarin(Iron Man's main villain) style goatee and mustache combo.

XXX

Proctor John Long – 4000 Sakura – 4000

Proctor John Long was a practical individual he believe in duelist that had merit as such many of the duelist he had faced in the ten years since Duel Academy had been established, he's seen great careers rise and shine brightly. He has kept tabs on each student he had passed the most recent he had been Alexis Rhodes, he found her skills to be great and though many would disagree with her choice of fiancée, he did not Jaden Yuki had proved himself to be above some of the Obelisk blue male students. _Proves that ye Dr. Crowley brain has gone to Davy Jones locker. Not putting the boy at least in Ra Yellow had been a bad set course, y'ar. _

Stepping foot across from him was a rather pale skinned girl, with shoulder length coral pink hair, bright jade green eyes. That to his surprise showed a lot of pain in those eyes, and not such for the death of her parents, no this was something more like she had been in a war. Shaking off the effects he seen from those eyes he shuffled his deck and began the duel promptly. "Ok, I'll activate A Legendary Ocean! This card takes all Water monsters on the field and in our hands, casts off a level, and reels back in 200 attack and defense points. Now I'll submerge a monster and set 2 cards face down, and end my turn." He smirked watching the girl draw a card and look at her hand in thought. _Giving a lot of fore thought to her moves, not unlike Alexis, great promise there_. "Now show me if you deserve to be my cabin girl, y'ar."

Ignoring the jibe she had far worse from Ino in her past life, "I activate the spell car Pot of Duality," she noted the proctor's raised eyebrow. "I reveal the top three cards of my deck and pick one," she showed Breaker the Magical Warrior, Marshmallon, Snatch Steal. She picked Marshmallon. "Next shuffle the other two cards back into my deck, however I can't special summon this turn. So now I'll normal summon Skill Dark Magician in attack mode 1900/1700."

"So this Skill Dark Magician, is he like the Dark Magician's deckhand?" John asked.

The rosette haired girl nodded, "Guess you can say that, his ability lets me special summon a Dark Magician if I can manage to put three counters on him. In order to put counters on him both you and I activate spell cards. Like this one, I equip United We Stand on him raising his attack and defense by 800. Now I'll attack your face down."

The card destroyed was revealed as a large brown bear, "Me facedown was Mother Grizzly!" John long frowned ever so slightly. _Why did she do that? That is one powerful equip spell, but it'll disappear when Skill Dark Magician uses its ability, wonder what she's planning?_

Sakura sighed it wasn't a great plan she wanted her opponent to waist a spell card to get rid of her equip card. _This is a major gamble; I just hope Naruto's luck rubs off on me and Tsunade's._

"When the mother is destroyed by battle, I can fish out a Water monster with 1500 attack or less. I'll choose Star Boy! Star not only gains attack by A Legendary Ocean, but his effect increases all Water monsters attack by 500. 1250/500."

"Even with Legendary Ocean's effect that monster is only at 1250 attack," Sakura replied.

"Aye. But don't forget, All me water monsters gain 700 atk while he's on the field.

Sakura nodded realizing what he was going for, _My battle phase is over he'll try to summon something stronger next turn to kill my Skilled Dark Magician, got to stop or delay that._ "Okay, I enter main phase two and activate the spell card Smashing Ground!"

"Avast ye scurvy coral haired wench, I activate Spell Shield Type-8! I negate any spell that targets a monster! And, since the activation was negated, Skilled Dark Magician doesn't gain a doubloon!"

Sakura blinked not expecting a counter to her move, "Well damn, I end my turn then." She then focuses on her opponents next moves and hopefully counters them.

John draws and smirks, he had one card that was lying face down still and with the card he just drew he could wipe her out next turn. "I summon another Mother Grizzly! With this, I end my turn."

Sakura took what she saw drawing a card, "Okay let's do this I lay one monster face down and then have my Skill Dark Magician attack your Star Boy!"

"Not so fast ye land lover, I activate Gravity Bind! While this trap card is surfaced, no monsters with 4 levels or higher can attack!"

Sakura purses her lips but if the proctor had been watching he would of notice the pursing lips had a smirk attach to them. "Okay ya got me there proctor. I end my turn."

The Proctor draws a card, "I summon Space Mambo in attack mode 2400/1200. Remember Coral hair A Legendary Ocean lowers my monsters level, all three of my monsters can still attack." He smirks thinking he had the duel in the bag watching the girl nod. _Wait, coral hair added Marshmallon to her hand with Pot of Duality at the start of the duel. My guess it's that face down monster she has, flipping it would give her Skilled Dark Magician 800 more attack points and I'll lose 1000 life points._ "However, I won't attack you. I'll end my turn."

Sakura smiled slyly, "Proctor you had the perfect opportunity you know to attack me. Now I'll show you why you should have."

"Hardly, I bet a shilling that monster is Marshmallon," John stated.

"Nope I'll flip to reveal Magician of Faith!" the modest looking magician appeared on the field and with it her more than honest effect. "I return Smashing ground to my hand and activate its effect!"

"WHAAAA!" the proctor hadn't expected that effect monster, but he knew he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. "B-Both my Space Mambo and Mother Grizzly have 1200 def. Which do you choose?"

"Mother Grizzly," the rosette replied. "Next I'll summon Magical Exemplar to the field in attack mode 1700/1400.

John Long on the inside held some form of pride so far it was a duel of counters, much like the one he had with Alexis Rhodes. _Since Mother Grizzly got sunk with a card effect and not battle her effect can't fish out another monster for me, very clever._

"Now proctor its time to show you something very new, it's called an overlay," Sakura smirked.

"Overlay? Got something hidden behind that port of a forehead, Coral Hair," the proctor jibed.

Twitching slightly at the comment Sakura pulled out a black card, "I'll overlay my Magical Exemplar with my Skill Dark Magician, to XYZ summon."

_What form of monster is this I heard Industrial Illusions had two new types of monsters coming out. Is this one of them? _"Why is it the color of the Black Abyss?"

"This is what is called an XYZ monster they go by ranks and not levels," Sakura's smirk blossomed into a foxy grin that would make her boyfriend green with envy.

"Rank? Then that means…," the proctor's skin paled at the implication. _Gravity bind will not work on this monster she's about to summon._

"I summon Number 39: Utopia to the field 2500/2000, in attack mode. That's right your Gravity Bind won't effect this monster. I activate Snatch Steal on your Space Mambo," Sakura stated.

"My fish!" the proctor looked worried.

"Time for some fighting, First I'll have Space Mambo atk your Star boy! Thanks to A Legendary Ocean Mambo is a level 3. Next I'll have Number 39: Utopia attack your life points directly and end my turn.

Proctor: 1750 Sakura: 4000

The Proctor draws a card and smirks finally getting his competitive juices flowing. The girl was providing an interesting challenge. "First, Snatch Steal gives me 1000 life points. How do I know? Because I have my own, which I activate. I'll take your Utopia!"

Sakura froze she hadn't expected that kind of counter, quickly looking through her hand hoping for an answer.

The proctor took a moment to read Number 39: Utopia, _needs 2 level four monsters, detach one of those monsters to negate an attack._ "Interesting card and effect. I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in attack mode 1700/1500! While he can attack directly, I want you using your monster to do another exceed whateverit-is. Utopia and MK-3, destroy her monsters! With that I end my turn."

Sakura: 2800 Proctor: 1750

Sakura drew a card and smiled slightly, "okay this will work I lay one monster face down, and end my turn."

John sneered slightly after he drew, "My turn! MK-3 attack her directly! Now Utopia take out her monster!"

The rosette haired girl smiled, as both she and the proctor watched a mechanical jar with a shark tooth smile appear hovering for just a moment. "Looks like we start fresh proctor."

"Cyber Jar!" the aqua using proctor stated in horror. "I knew it! That wasn't Marshmallon!" he draws five cards and the only monster he drew was Fenrir. "Fenrir can't be normal summoned! However I'll banish two of my sea bering monsters I'll special summon Fenrir to the field, next since I never actually summoned this turn I'll tribute Fenrir to summon Levi-Dragon – Daedalus! Now with Daedalus effect I can tribute an Umi or in this case A Legendary Ocean to destroy the field!"

Sakura watched as all her monsters she got with Cyber Jar's effect go to the graveyard however this can be construed as a good thing. "I'll use Witch of the Black Forest's effect and take Rescue Rabbit from my deck to my hand."

John however looked worried Daedalus's effect was a double edge sword. Plus he had no earthly idea what this Rescue Rabbit could do. _Rescue Rabbit could mean anything, I best try to bluff her out with my Big Wave Small Wave set_. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Sakura drew a card and smiled sign number one things weren't good for the proctor. "I'll first summon Rescue Rabbit in attack mode 300/100. Now I'll use his effect by removing him from the game I can special summon two level four or lower Normal monsters of the same name from my deck to the field. And I choose Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode 2000/100."

The proctor's eyes widen, "Two monsters of the same name and level? Does that mean…"

"I'll XYZ to bring out Gem-Knight Pearl in attack mode, 2600/1900. Next I'll use Monster Reborn to bring out Number 39: Utopia!" Sakura stated as the gold and white warrior type reappeared.

"That scalliwag again!?" John stated.

"With that I'll attack you directly using both!" Sakura watched as his life points dropped to zero. "That's game proctor."

John Long closed up his duel disk rubbing his chin watching the girl close down her own disk rubbing her arm waiting for her final judgment. "That was an interesting performance Sakura. While I made a few errors you made a few of your own."

Sakura sighed slightly, "Which were?"

"You overkilled it doing the extra XYZ summoning at the end, the two Gene-Warped and Utopia would have more than enough. As for the other major issue was at the start of the duel, equipping your Skilled Dark Magician with such a powerful equip spell card. While that made him stronger, you didn't have a field to take full advantage of it. It also didn't help you bring out the Dark Magician, since you didn't have 3 spell counters. Next time, wait to waste an equip spell like that on an already strong monster."

Sakura nodded. "In my defense I was hoping you would have used Mystical space typhoon on it to destroy it."

John smiled slightly, "Never assume your opponent will do what you want or expect, I made that mistake against you twice, thinking you put down Marshmallon."

Sakura smiled, "I'll remember what you said, thank you," with that she bowed to him and left the stage.

XXX

The duels continued until lunch and then restarted afterward as the names were called the students were thinned, Sakura wondered when Naruto would be called. "**Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto report to Arena number 3 for your practical exam!**" the PA announcer.

"YAHOO! It's my turn, believe it!" Naruto shouts grabbing his duel disk shuffling his desk and slipping it into the card reader. Sakura just shook her head smiling faintly as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek again before heading to his assigned arena. She followed and sitting down in the front row as her boyfriend stood across from his proctor.

XXX

Alexis's eyebrow rose at the name, "Namikaze, I wonder if he's related to Minato Namikaze."

"Who's he?" the auburn haired boy asked.

"Minato Namikaze has become Industrial Illusion's new darling alongside his wife Kushina working in cahoots with Maximillion Pegasus to create a new form of Duel Monsters, two kinds actually, it's said to make standard fusions obsolete apparently like that XYZ summoning we saw Sakura use in her duel," she smiled sadly. "I guess its going to make your E-Heroes and my Cyber Blader fusion decks old news."

"Ain't no way Lex, your Cyber Blader rocks, same goes, for my E-Heroes, they're just too sweet to die," Jaden smiled back to her putting a hand on her shoulder. He then turned back to watch Naruto's duel missing Alexis's face as she blushes.

_There are some days where he can be the sweetest guy in the world, guess this is just one of those kind of days. It's also days like this I can see myself falling for him. I mean he's saved my life three times, defended my honor once, help me get my brother back, and doesn't realize what he did to do that. What's worse my parents are actually holding me to that duel. That bastard tennis nut actually blabbed to my parents about his duel with Jaden and the stipulations. _While her face was neutral inside she was seething a bit at her parents. If it wasn't for that she knew Jaden and knew he would never hold something like this over her or the fact that she liked him, she practically scream in protest. She blushed slightly, _I like him_, she thought about it a second, _of course I like him he's a friend_. But she did know Jaden at least for the most part, he was energetic and lazy, kind but an idiot, loved everyone however put everything on his shoulders. _What's not to like I guess there are worse choices for a future husband and their certainly none better. _She watched him out the corner of her eye he had his arms crossed over the railing with his head laying down on them watching as Naruto waited for his proctor. Jaden's face was a lite with giddiness at the prospect of another good duel. _Loveable goof_, Alexis smiled softly realizing deep down she hoped someday he would understand what a fiancée meant and what it means to her, but also prayed he never does find out.

Author's Note: Here's the outline of the story arcs, Introduction arc, Friend/Rivalry arc, Ominous Beginnings arc, Elisa Rhodes arc, the Seven Stars arc, and the Ritualists arc. These arcs follow a pattern and I'll need different Duelist network volunteers for each arc. The seven stars arc reintroduces the Seal of Orichalcos and the Ritualists arc will reintroduce Ritual monster cards as well as some of the newer rituals, like Gishi and Demise that weren't shown in the series.

My first fic post of the New year.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3 – Practical Duels Continue, Undead Review

Proctor Richard N. D. Wolf wasn't what many would consider the typical duelist at least in terms of passion, those lie elsewhere psychology to be in frank. Duel Academy had been a faster way to achieve his degree in this field, and was needed in dueling more than one would think. The public in general would never believe something as simple as a card game could cause mental trauma to anyone. But many have never been on the field during a duel, the simulated pain, the taunting and boasting eventually wears down a person's mental barriers allowing for something as bad as Post-Traumatic Disorder or psychotic episode. Richard had made it his mission in life to help those in the dueling world cope with these stresses. The best way he could do that was in these very exams. Weeding out the weaker mind individuals who could crack after leaving Dueling Academy, halting the Marik's and Bandit Keith's of the world.

Standing on the arena platform before was a prime of example of the unpredictability of his position. Looking at the blonde haired boy's written exam the boy was remarkably intelligent, having not only done the basic written formula's very well but he passed every single high level puzzle given to transfer students of a higher age level. _A remarkable young man, yet he comes off as a fool. His scores in the puzzles were higher than Zane Truesdale final scores._ Looking at Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Richard was looking at several contradictions more so considering his father was Minato Namikaze, Pegasus's new right hand in the new Industrial Illusions. He looked up at the boy reading a lot of emotional pain in the blonde's eyes, far more than a boy his age should have. The same could be said for the boy's pink haired girlfriend, she held a lot of emotional pain as well, which seemed to be healing for both of them as long as they were close. _I'll need to schedule appointments for both of them if the boy passes his practical exam._ He walked up to the line of pre-made dueling decks and frowned none would give the boy a good challenge, _I guess I'll be using my personal deck for this duel in order to find out what is bothering the lad,_ he chuckled softly to himself another one of his talents was acting and using his Zombie style deck combination of his acting ability he should be able to pierce through the boy's outer exterior to see the real boy on the inside. He began relaxing his face giving off a blank emotionless stare then using muscle control in his throat he would change his voice to sound dull and flat giving off a complete lifeless image. Stepping onto the arena platform he gazed at the whisker marked blonde

XXX Naruto's Exam Wolf – 4000 Naruto – 4000 XXX

"_Tell me boy, are you afraid of ghosts or zombies?" _Wolf asked in an emotionless tone.

Naruto gazed at the man before him dressed in an Obelisk blue with white trim blazer. His face was completely blank and very death like, taking a nervous gulp. "N-N-NO I am not! Believe it!"

"_We shall see, if the horrors from my zombie deck can bring forth your true fears,_" he drew a card looking at his hand. "_I'll set a monster face down and set 2 cards, this will end my turn._"

Naruto draws and looks at his hand thinking and reading the cards. Even though his mind was downloaded with everything he needed to play the game including all the possible available strategies he could use for his particular deck. "Okay teach I'll set one card face down and play the Inzektor Hopper in atk mode, atk/1700 def/1400," Naruto smiled watching the insect themed hero appeared. "Now I'll attack your face down!"

Wolf looked at the strange monster, four years ago he watched Crowler face down another hero themed deck and lost. _This is a rather positive omen if I've ever seen one._ _But let's see how far this boy can go._ Slipping into his emotionless persona, "_When you attack the mummified pharaoh, more than just the Pyramid protects it. Within Pyramid Turtle atk/1200 def/1400 is a Zombie with 2000 or less defense. Reveal yourself, my Vampire Lord atk/2000 def/1500._" Naruto winces slightly already out of the blocks and he was hurting, "_Now, using the mummified ashes from Pyramid Turtle, I'll use this trap, Dust Tornado. This card destroys your set spell or trap._" The whisker marked blonde groaned having his trap card get blasted away. "_It seems I stopped your Mirror Force. You won't be able to stop my attack with it._"

Naruto sighed, "Just go teach its your turn."

Wolf pursed his lips internally the boy's reactions were static and normal for someone who got out maneuvered. _But I sense great pain underneath this persona, same goes for his girlfriend I wonder what could have caused it,_ he shrugged off his musings drawing a card focusing on the task at hand, smirking ever so slightly, "_I banish my Vampire Lord, so I can summon the Vampire Genesis atk/3000 def/2100_."

The blonde's eyes widen, "what the hell!"

"_I'll also activate Card of Safe Return. This lets me draw when a monster is summoned to the from my cemetery. I now activate Genesis's effect, by discarding a zombie, I can special summoned another zombie with a lower level. I'll discard the level Dark Dust Spirit to bring forth the level 4 Pyramid Turtle. Card of Safe Return now activates, letting me draw a card. Now Pyramid Turtle, attack his Hopper._" Naruto watches looking surprised at the attack.

"Why did you do that?" the teen asked.

Wolf raised an eyebrow, "_Have you forgotten his effect? It'd a wonder if you don't become our new dead last._"

The whisker marked blonde growls suddenly shocking the proctor, "Shut up!"

Wolf blinked a few times forcing himself to keep in character. "_Activating Turtles effect, I can special summon Ryu Kokki atk/2400 def/2000. Ryu Kokki, attack Hopper, Genesis, attack him directly. And with this I end my turn,_" he paused sensing he was onto something having watched the blonde's strong reaction. "_Do you feel it, the pit of despair? You will be banished into the Slifer Red with the rest of the losers._"

XXX Wolf: 3500 Naruto: 300 XXX

Naruto was growling deeply clenching his hands his anger growing by the second, _Damnit I'm trying my hardest and this asshole is putting me down like those bastards in the Ninja Academy_.

"Naruto please calm down, you need to relax don't let what he's saying rattle you. Remember you're not same person anymore, you are a hero, and the man I love," Sakura states from the base of the dueling platform.

Naruto looked down at her the anger slowly fading from his face he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out. When he opened them again he gave her a small smile, "thanks Sakura-chan." He turns back to the proctor his face set in determination, "Okay teach from this moment on I'm going to beat you down, believe it!"

_I fear I may have overstepped my bounds in the way I've chose my words, however it shows that he had been at least verbally abused early in his life, if not neglected. It is amazing though I've never seen such a deep passionate love before, it's such a beautiful sight._ Keeping his face neutral he address the blonde. "_You only have 300 life points, you have no monster's to defend you, your final resting place is assured. You will be a dead last Slifer._"

Naruto draws and smiles viciously, "Teach your going to love what I got in store for you. You see that Inzektor Hopper is part of a team, just like Sakura-chan and I are. Now it's time to show you his teammates, but first let's destroy your face down, I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. Next I summon Goblindbergh atk/1400 def/0 in attack mode! See this guy has a cool effect."

"_What is it? Direct attack?_" Wolf gave a dry frown, "_That won't do you much good._"

"By switching him into defense mode I can special summon another level 4 or lower monster to the field. I choose Hyper Synchron atk/1600 def/800. You see this guy is a unique monster he's called a tuner," Naruto explained.

"_Does he fix funeral organs?_" the proctor asked but deep down he was worried, he wondered what the monster tuned.

Naruto snorts, "Hardly, what he can do is make a unique form of fusion happen called Synchro Summon."

The proctor had to do everything possible not to look shocked, "Synchro summon?" He had been told by the chancellor and several members of the school board about two new forms of monsters, XYZ and Synchro, he had already seen what the XYZ monsters looked like from his position on duel arena 4. _Looks like I'll get first hand knowledge in Synchro summoning by it getting used on me_.

"Yeah watch and learn. Both are level 4, there fore they can synch up for a level 8 Synchro monster. I summon Stardust Dragon atk/2500 def/2000!" Naruto pulled out a white card that showed a white dragon with a blue chest plate.

"_With 2500 attack points, that not enough to defeat my Vampire Genesis,_" Wolf stated.

Naruto's smiled widen slightly, "Ah, but he get's a 800 attack point boost because I used Hyper Synchron as part of his summoning, but wait there's more I activate Monster Reborn! And bring Inzektor Hopper back from the graveyard." Naruto watched his Inzektor monster return to the field. "Inzektor hopper has his own unique effect see with it I can equip another Inzektor type monster to him either from my hand or graveyard. In this case I choose one from my hand, Inzektor Hornet."

"_Interesting_?" was Wolf's only reply unsure what was going to happen.

"Now I'll attack your Genesis with my Stardust Dragon!" The dragon opened it's maw and blasted the bulky undead monster into atoms. "I'll enter my main phase two, and use Hornet's effect my Stardust Dragon, by detaching my Hornet from an Inzektor monster, he can destroy one card on the field."

"_Why destroy your own monster_?" Wolf asked looking at the boy like he was crazy.

"Hyper Synchron boosts my dragon but at the cost of having the monster banish from play at the end of my turn, however using Inzektor Hornet's effect to destroy Stardust Dragon trigger's the dragon's effect sending it to the graveyard, however at the end of my turn Stardust Dragon returns to the field," the whisker marked blonde states with a foxy grin.

"I see you by pass the negative effects," Wolf states his blank persona lost intrigued by the blonde boy's unpredictable but very well thought out move.

"I'll end my turn," Naruto states watching the dragon reappear on the field glaring down at the proctor.

_If I attack, he'll be able to inflict damage to my life points. I'd better put Pyramid in defense mode this time._ Wolf did exactly that. "I set one monster face down in defense mode and switch Ryu Kokki to defense mode as well. With that I end my turn."

Naruto's hand hovers over his deck looking down at it, _Only one monster can help me win this I got to draw it. Lucky for me I'm way better at cards then Baa-chan ever was_. With that he drew his card and looked at it, "Yes! I summon Inzektor Dragonfly atk/1000 def/600 to the field in atk mode! He just sealed this duel for me, I activate Dragonfly's first effect and equipe Inzektor Hornet from the graveyard to Dragonfly, and then use Hornet's effect to unequip it and I'll destroy your face down monster."

_He bypassed my Turtle, I can't use its effect since it was destroyed by card effect and not battle,_ the proctor winced in thought.

"Next I'll use Dragonfly's secondary effect, which allows me to special summon on Inzektor monster from my deck that is level three or lower, I choose Inzektor Centipede atk/1600 def/200. I'll use Centipede's effect to equip Hornet to him, then unequip Hornet to destroy your Ryo Kokki. Now I'll use Centipede's secondary effect to search out in Inzektor card from my deck and bring it to my hand. Now I equip Hornet to my Hopper then remove him, and destroy your spell card," Naruto took another deep breath having said a mouth full. "I'll equip the spell card I just got to Centipede, it's called Inzektor Axe – Zetahawk this card gives my monster 1000 point attack boost. This raises Centipede's attack to 2600."

The proctor stood looking stunned at the moves on display. _He's cleared my field and found another Inzektor card. This time it was a spell card, looks like he'll pass and in come from behind fashion not unlike Joey Wheeler and Jaden Yuki, color me impressed._

"Now I'll attack for game!" Naruto states as his monsters knocked the proctor to the ground ending the duel.

XXX Wolf: 0 Naruto: 300 XXX

XXX

"I apologize for my taunts during this duel Mr. Namikaze, not only am I an academy proctor but I'm also the school psychiatrist. I sensed a great deal of pain under that mask you wore at the beginning of the duel," Wolf paused. "I simply wished to draw out the true you."

"No offense but what you did was wrong," Naruto stated softly looking down at his cards with a proud smile. The whisker marked blonde walked down the stairs looking at Sakura for moment before she through her arms around him glaring up at the proctor.

"I'm here for you, Naruto. I love you so much," she whispered feeling him bury his face into her shoulder and pulling her as close and tight to him as he could without hurting her.

Wolf winced at his lapse in judgment not realizing that maybe his lifeless dueling persona was a little to detach to objectively assess such mental trauma. "I apologize for my harsh words again, sometimes my detached dueling persona can hurt more than help. But regardless Mr. Namikaze I can see you have a deep pain inside that could harm both you and Ms. Haruno at some point I would like to extend my services to the both of you at the academy, to help cope with this pain."

Naruto simply nodded, and the proctor smiled, "At any rate you passed, and I'm happy to state your written scores place you high enough to put you in Obelisk blue," he watched as Naruto turned to look at him in shock. "But judging from this lovely young lady you would prefer to stick with her and be placed in Ra Yellow." With that he left a smile on his face listening to the pink haired girl try to raise the whisker marked blonde from his stupor.

"Naruto?" the rosette haired girl asked shaking him and shook her head giggling at his shocked look. _Telling him he reached Obelisk blue is like telling him he got rookie of the year it blew his mind._ Trying to figure out how to get out of that state she touched her finger to her lips looking at him. She found the expression absolutely adorable, she then looked down at the finger touching her lips and her smiled widen gently touching his shoulder reaching up and kissing him. She felt him tense a second before feeling his hands gently grabbed her waist. She pulled back seeing his face take on a red tint.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Glad you liked it, I didn't have the luxury of having kissed someone before," the rosette giggled.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you."

"Nope," Sakura chirped out taking his hand and they walked toward the exit.

XXX

Jaden was actually shocked at the duel's conclusion a new form of special summoning. "Whoa that's both cool and not so cool."

"Why's that Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"It's cool that you get such a sweet high attack monster but if that tuner monster is like the others it's kind of a hassle, having to put something down that could get killed in one turn," Jaden explained.

"That's a nit-pick Jaden, and a small one," Alexis smiled. "I could see myself using something like that in the future, bet anything we'll be seeing them a lot after today."

"Yeah least it'll be fun to duel I against that's for sure," the auburn haired teen stated. "And those Inzektor monsters are like my E-Heroes, they were so cool." He sighed thinking a moment before he focused on another duel failing to see the exchange Naruto, Sakura, and the proctor were having. Alexis on the other hand watched it with rapt attention though she couldn't hear the exchange between the proctor and the two teens, seeing how the whisker marked blonde clung to the rosette haired girl, looking at it in yearning. She hadn't realize seeing them together how lonely she was feeling, not in terms of friendship she had plenty of those. But she was a teenage girl who hasn't even gone out on a date yet. Course she could have her pick of any boy at the academy to go out with, the problem was she didn't want just any boy she wanted someone special. Someone who could make her laugh, made her feel safe, and who wouldn't treat her like an object. She unconsciously glanced at Jaden who looked bored at the current duel having seen several better duels during the day, she fought hard not to giggle at his expression. Then she fought hard not to gasp, as insight hit her afraid it might attract Jaden's attention.

After all it was Jaden who gave her this insight, he was already technically her fiancée and her parents backed it. That tennis nut for whatever idiot reason did it, gave her the ultimate opportunity to have relationship with her ideal guy. She took a step closer to him hoping no awkward situation would come about and she leaned in to prop her elbows on the railing like Jaden. She tossed on glance at him before pretending to watch a duel.

Jaden saw Alexis lean into his peripheral vision apparently watching a duel she was the only one of their group allowed to come, no Chazz, Syrus, Bastion, or Atticus. It was both, boring and interesting, boring in the fact that his buddy Syrus wasn't there and interesting because he rarely got to hang with Alexis on her own without her two gossip hound friends tailing her. Even with her friends he always found her kind, friendly, and outgoing which was so unlike the rest of the Obelisk blues. He wasn't sure what it meant to be Alexis's fiancée but he was bound and determine keep that title just to have someone as cool as her to be around. Syrus once told him he was so lucky to have her fiancée. He frowned a second playing off as being bored, what did that word mean anyway,_ she said that being her fiancée meant I was a very close friend but the way everyone around me and that word acts like it has more meaning than that, but every time I bring it up they change the subject. I know I should look it up, but reading is so boring, I'd rather duel. Still she's way better than Burstinatrix(1) in the looks depart._ Jaden blushed slightly now putting Alexis in Burstinatrix's outfit thinking about how much skin would be showing. _Well that'll keep the long cool nights warm for a while._

Alexis was not sure why Jaden blushed but didn't care at that moment thinking she at least caused a normal reaction out him. _Nice to see he's still a guy even if he's a bit naïve, but that's just part of his charm._

Author's Note: Alright update finished, took awhile but I hope it was worth it for the readers. At any rate I had a poll to determine my future fics once I'm done with this batch of stuff.

Sakura Uzumaki – This one is a fic that I'm hoping to get a co-writer for its far deeper storyline I like help with it. The starting plot involves Kushina and Sakura's mother are best friends Kushina in what she considers a feet of brilliance convinces Sakura's mother to marry Sakura and Naruto before Naruto is born, Sakura's mother agrees just in time for the events in canon to take place. Minato seals the Marriage certificate in the forbidden scroll and thirteen years later Naruto accidently unseals it, he doesn't read but hands it to Iruka who does and sets up the rest of the plot.

Naruto: Rise of the Shinigami – This is me accepting my own Naruto/Bleach challenge, Ichigo and Rukia are Naruto's Grandparents but unlike in my single chapter premise they are Kushina's father and mother not Minato's. After fighting Orochimaru instead using the five prong seal he stabs Naruto through the seal damaging it and preventing the fox from healing him. Naruto lays dying confesses to Sakura his love for her, shocking her. However just after he finally dies his grandparents appear heal the body but they give Naruto's spirit a choice accept his death and join his family in the Soul Society or return to the living and become only the second living Shinigami. He chooses the latter mainly to protect the one he considers his most precious person.

Naruto: The Fifth Hokage – This is in respond to a fic I read a while ago about what would happen if Naruto had been made Hokage after the Chunin exams and how he could get both strong enough and smart enough to achieve it. This would be a Naruto/Ino pairing fic, because Naruto became Hokage he wasn't able to be present when Team 7 was assigned to protect the runner in the Hidden Grass and Sakura is killed during the mission. This leads Naruto to blame himself for not being there for her, and it sets up Sasuke's defection when the Uchiha realizes Naruto has become Hokage.

Naruto Effect – This would be my take on _thedormin_'s version, at first I was going to make it writing in twin Shepard's one male and one female but that got way to complicated to write an outline for so I dropped male Shepard, and stick with femShep. The story will have an interesting twist though the fic starts up right after the Rogue VI (first meeting EDI) quest in Mass Effect 1, which you can do after you've reach LV 15 or 20. Hackett order's the Normandy to Earth where in Japan Alliance scientist discovered an ancient vault and inside that vault they discovered a person was sealed inside a large gourde that person is Naruto.

Naruto: From the Old Republic – Something new I'm kicking around. The poll will determine whether Naruto will become one of the following SWTOR characters Sith Inquistor, Sith Warrior, Bounty Hunter, Imperial Agent, Jedi Knight, Jedi Consular, Republic Trooper, or Smuggler, basically the main story for each will pretty much stay in canon until after Dromuund Kaas for the Empire character or Coruscant for the Republic character. The rest I'll decide once I know which version of Naruto I'll be writing for.

Naruto: Konoha's Lethal Protector – Naruto with Venom's symbiote, with Sakura getting her own named Crimson. Not much on this yet.

Naruto: The new Iron Man – Haven't started on this yet either


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 4 – Legend of the Red Moon Dragon

Walking in relative silence after receiving their final grades for the entrance to Duel Academy, where and when to meet the boat that will take them to the island the academy was on and who they were to be greeted by upon arriving. Naruto and Sakura were both mentally exhausted however were both bound and determined to go home and remake their decks from scratch. Sakura already had a plan for her deck to increase her ability heal herself and at the same time rapidly decrease her opponent's life points, her main engine was the fire princess. She looped her arm around Naruto's leaning up and kissing the corner of his chin. He looked down and smiled as they turned a corner heading back to his house he blinked looking at the huge stretch limo parked in front of his home. "I wonder who that could be?"

The limo was easily two full car lengths long made by Cadillac, white with deep maroon trim, the chauffeur was leaning up against the hood reading a comic. Naruto opened the door giving the young woman a hesitant wave before opening the front door to his house and letting Sakura walk in ahead of him. Upon entering they were greeted by a rather rich noble voice speaking in an excited tone. "Minato-boy, these new Synchro monsters are simply exquisite pieces of art."

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus," Naruto heard his father speak out.

"And Kushina dear these XYZ monsters you helped design I've never seen the like before, it's certainly going to give people who use Gravity Bind and Level Area – Limit B pause, ranks instead of levels," the rich voice stated with a hint of humor.

Naruto heard his mother giggle, "What can I say Mr. Pegasus it'll give kids something new and fun to try out before entering a professional career, gave most of the current best of the bunch to my sochi's girlfriend."

"Yes, but aside from the introduction of these new card types there is a few things we need to discuss," Pegasus responded just as Naruto and Sakura entered the living room, the whisker marked teen noted that a tall man dressed in a maroon business, with long silver hair was currently holding a medium sized briefcase and gently setting it down on the coffee table in front of his parents. "Ah, Naruto-boy, how was your exams?"

"Sakura-chan and I are Ra yellow, would ya believe I would have gotten Obelisk blue if I didn't show off, and well I kind of revealed the Synchro summoning at the exam Sakura-chan revealed the XYZ stuff too," Naruto explained rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish. He saw his father pinch the bridge of his nose while his mother gave him a thumbs up.

"Naruto you are so much like your mother it scares me sometimes, ow," Minato rubbed his head looking up at his wife who was giving him a cool glare. "I only state the truth." Kushina simply pouted and stuck her nose up turning away from him.

Pegasus simply chuckled, "I knew there were many things that I liked about you Minato-boy, your family I place at the top of the list. Now let's discuss payment for services rendered." After a few minutes of discussing distributions dates for the new series of duel monsters, which included Synchro, XYZ, and tuners. Before the billionaire left he handed Minato a check for the royalties that both he and Kushina had coming for their ideas. Needless to say the check was huge. Minato dropped to his knees shaking showing Kushina who simply squealed in delight.

"We can finally foster Sakura-chan until she and Naruto-kun decide to stop playing around and get married," the red haired woman giggled while Sakura and Naruto sported nuclear blushes.

The rest of the week before Naruto and Sakura needed to leave for Duel Academy the duo worked hard dueling each other as practice and getting everything they would need in the future at the Academy. Kushina was busy working on getting Sakura assigned as her foster child however due to her late age and being placed in Duel Academy the orphanage had regretfully her denied the application, however the red-haired woman quickly made a compromise and stated she would sponsor Sakura while she went to school and beyond, this the orphanage gladly agreed to her proposal.

The rest of the week was devoted primarily to the young couple getting their clothing packed for the four years at school and picking out the style of coat they would wear as a member of the Ra Yellow dorms. Naruto however was a bit peeved at the choices, a yellow and white vest, long coat, or the standard blazer. The reason was outside the fact there was no orange the white was too dull, Kushina did something about it she used a special cloth tape to cover all the yellow parts of a second year Ra Vest and dyed all the white parts black. When Naruto put the vest on he looked pretty sharp the darker black clothing made Naruto's bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and the dark orange long sleeved shirt he wore under the vest stand out. Combine this with and grey jeans and he looked very handsome. Sakura even blushed upon first looking at him. Sakura also chose the vest with the freshman year yellow with white, yellow skirt, and long black boots that reached just below her knees. The outfit not exactly flattering was nice for her.

XXX

Morning of departure for the Uzumaki family and Sakura came far to swiftly for their liking. Kushina spent most of her morning in tears while fixing her son's and his girlfriend's breakfast. Minato spent most of his morning having his morning coffee, reading the paper, and trying to reassure his wife that they would see their son during winter break. These reassurances only made the red-haired woman cry more, muttering between sobs that Winter break was four months away. Her crying reached its peak when Naruto and Sakura entered the kitchen, and Naruto asked what was wrong. The red-haired woman exploded into even more tears running over and smothering her son in hugs and kisses, gushing at how brave her son was. This of course caused Naruto to send silent pleas to his father who chuckled and ignored them, when that failed he turned to his girlfriend only to receive amused looks from her. _Your all a bunch of traitors_. He mouthed to them while trying to placate his mother, eventually getting her to calm down.

After breakfast Minato and Naruto spent the majority of their time packing his and Sakura's things into the SUV that Minato bought with their new found fortune. The trip to the docks where the two teens would depart was a quiet one minus Kushina's occasional sniffles which gave Naruto this faint smile on his face. In his previous life as a shinobi he never had parental love in the traditional sense from his actual mother at least until he met her in his mind while trying to master Kurama's chakra. It was those defining moments that he wished he had known her. Now he had been given that chance and he was happy for it, which also showed where he got his personality from. His father was reserved, loving, and insightful while his mother was hyperactive, loud, and enjoyed life both the up parts as well as the down. He loved every minute of it, being with his parents and with his beautiful girlfriend, in a way if they weren't going to begin school soon and hadn't had a visitor in the last month he could swear that they were currently living in the heavens. At any rate he was happy his life while easier this time around so far he held no illusions it would stay that way. The images in his mind about the Shadow duels that Kurama had given him were nothing to sneeze at, you could just as easily lose your life playing a card game as fighting a ninja war only with less blood-shed.

XXX

The group found themselves at the docks greeted by a large paddlewheel boat with various kids standing around with their parents for fellow classmates. Naruto spotted a kid with light and dark auburn hair standing next to a rather busty looking blonde girl. She was on par with his Sakura-chan in terms of beauty at least to him, though no one could really compare. The boy was dressed in a Slither red blazer, while the girl was dressed in the white with blue Obelisk female outfit. Sakura followed his gaze and elbowed him, "hey."

"What?" Naruto stated looking confused before chuckled faintly rubbing the back of his head. "Sakura-chan you're the only one for me," sliding his hand into hers. "I was just wondering what those two were talking about," he motioned with his head. "Notice something about them?"

The rosette watched them a second then watched the kids surrounding them, most keeping to their group, Slither with Slither, Ra with Ra, and Obelisk with Obelisk, but the boy and girl Naruto had been observing not the girl but the couple as a whole. "They're from two different dorms and their conversing together, it's almost like two different clan classes talking."

"Yeah, reminds me of why I never acknowledge Hinata's confession aside from going eight-tailed," Naruto stated softly.

Sakura frowned worriedly, "How close was I to losing you?"

"Never entered my mind Sakura-chan, I was flattered but two things kind of against her," the whisker marked blonde stated.

"Which were?" the rosette asked.

"One, her family would never allow an orphan to have a relationship with her regardless of what my ancestry was. Two I barely knew her, to say something like that out of the blue was weird," Naruto held up a finger closing his eyes and smiled. "Mom gave me some advice after I mastered Kurama's chakra she said if I ever met a girl it had to be someone a little like her and not weird. First person who came to mind was you Sakura-chan."

The pink haired girl blushed softly and kissed the corner of his mouth, "Do I remind you that much of your mom?"

"Yeah, you can be thoughtful and kind, but like mom you got a fiery temper and can hammer me into the ground when I'm being an idiot," Naruto chuckled watching Sakura giggle. "Mom kind of did that when I first met her." Sakura just shook her head her smile softening as she leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder. They both watched the gate to the boat in silence, waiting for the main gate to open.

Minato and Kushina kept a respectful distance from the younger couple watching them. "Remind me a lot of us at that age, Kushina-chan," Minato stated softly. Kushina nodded her smile seemed to be glued on for a second before she turned to her husband. "Is something wrong?"

"Wish the fox would have made us all younger so I could have raised Naruto from the start," the red-haired woman said sadly.

"We are lucky to be in his life at all, dear," the blonde haired former hokage stated. "Considering how badly I misjudged things in his pass life, I'm amazed he's able to forgive me."

"That's because he's so much like his grandpa," Kushina stated winsomely. "Father always had a big heart and could forgive anyone no matter what. Sochi may have my personality but he has his grandfather's compassion," she leans in kissing her husband. "And his father's good looks and charm."

The blonde haired man chuckled gently throwing an arm over her shoulders watching as the gate to the ship opened. "Looks like it is time, Naruto."

The whisker marked blonde and the rosette haired girl quietly picked up their bags, walked up to the older couple, each giving Minato and Kushina both a hug and a kiss on the cheek waving goodbye and running to the boat hand in hand.

Author's Note: This basically my rewritten chapter for Naruto GX not much change except for the Exposition with Pegasus. Because of that this chapter shrunk about half a page. I'm still looking for co-writers to help me with any of my incomplete stories, to help me keep things moving most of these I need help with getting over the writer's block. Now as for the fics I'm planning on writing these will be done off and on, probably won't get posted until I have at least six or seven chapters done.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 5 – Orientation

Naruto Namikaze found out something, he found out that regardless of how nice the boat or how wonderful the company, traveling by boat is probably the single most boring thing you could ever do. As he remembered the boat ride from the Land of Fire to the Land of Snow and how boring that trip was even with shooting a movie on the deck. He also believed Kakashi was blowing chunks about the mission being A-ranked until the Snow Ninja actually appeared. He glanced over at his beloved girlfriend who was dozing in a deck chair. He felt deep down a little guilty, to have her as his girlfriend was like having the Hokage chair right after the Chunin exams, it was one of his greatest dreams made reality. Dreams that he had set up when he was five, when he met both Sakura and Sasuke during kindergarten, beat Sasuke, marry Sakura, and become Hokage. He wasn't sure but he could guess he accomplished at least two of those three dreams. He defeated and killed Sasuke dream number one had been completed, though he felt it was a pale hollow victory in that he lost a brother in all but blood. Dream number three he hoped had been completed though he was probably awarded the Hokage title posthumously after ending the war, but a welcomed thought none the less, he had already earned the respect and recognition he craved growing when he defeated Pein to awarded Hokage was a simple bonus. Now the last and what he felt was his true goal and dream to win Sakura's heart and ask her to marry him, was the one thing craved above even being Hokage. He knew he loved her with every fiber of his being and it brought true strength to him fighting for her, when Gaara had held her hostage during the invasion he found a strength in him he never felt before, it was this that gave Naruto and Kurama there first true collaboration though neither of them realized it at the time.

But not all was paved in the thoughts of romance; some roads had been very bumpy namely Sakura's thirteen year old heart was all a flutter with visions of Uchiha. He had felt his heart shatter that one moment when she asked him to promise her to bring Sasuke back to her. It was a promise that came back to haunt both for the rest of their old life. _But I have never ever been able to say no to her, make snide remarks on the other guys she interested in yes, been able to say no nope. The only time I gave a rejection was her confession; she wasn't able to look me in the eyes._ He paused smiling slightly, _but she did blush a bit, I might not be the sharpest kunai in the holster, but I did see she was thinking it over. I needed more I wanted her to look me in the eyes like she does now and see that it's true, or she have resented it and me later._ He shuddered slightly remembering every resentful look he had growing up in the Hidden Leaf and then painted that look on his beloved rosette haired girlfriend, he never wanted to see that look on her face ever. It took an extra two years and several near deaths at Sasuke's hands, he watched her heart shatter a bit each time the Uchiha try and kill her. It wasn't pretty to watch but eventually both had come to realization that Sasuke was beyond saving and redeeming, they had shared a quiet moment together where Sakura had cried for a good long time on the whisker marked blonde's shoulder. All Naruto could do at that moment was put his arms around her and try his best to sooth her and start picking up the pieces of her shattered heart. He could only guess that when he put back those pieces together that it would slowly start beating for him. _I'll spend the rest of my life trying to keep a smile on her beautiful face, believe it!_

XXX

Jaden Yuki was currently in the galley eating lunch, boats and duels has always made the E-hero duelist hungry. He figured it gentle damp air surrounding the boat and the high strategic thinking of duels that got his taste buds salivating for food. He glanced next to him to see his surprisingly constant companion since this trip began sitting next him lightly eating her meal. "Man, those duels were boring, cept two, that couple with the brightly colored hair was awesome."

Alexis nodded sipping her tea thinking back on it, "Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze, one using the new XYZ monsters and the other using the new Synchro fusion, you think Chancellor Sheppard sent the two of us there specifically to watch those duels?"

With a light shrug the auburn haired boy smirked, "Don't know but I think it be really sweet to duel that Inzektor deck, think about it. My E-Hero deck looks like an off shoot from the old DC comics what with Avian looking like Hawkman, while that Naruto guy looks like his is an off shoot of the Marvel comics," Jaden explained missing Alexis's eye rolling at the comic analogy but she smiled at it as well.

"Problem with that your deck revolves around fusion and attacking, his revolves clearing the field and attacking. If he brings out his Inzektor Dragonfly then equips Hornet to it, your field could be destroyed plus you'd have to worry about his Synchro monsters, Stardust Dragon I doubt was his strongest monster," Alexis explains.

Jaden leans in so close that the blonde haired girl started getting light headed taking in his scent, while an innocent gesture still made her face flushed, "Yeah but Lex, that's the fun of it knowing he can break out something that I'd have to counter, that's what makes dueling so cool." He smirked missing her flushed cheeks.

The blonde haired girl took a couple of seconds to gather her wits not really expecting such a powerful reaction to such a simple gesture. _Okay what was that, Yubel if that was you messing with his pheromones to make him even more attractive to me I'm so going to kill you_. After a calming breaths, "Just don't bite off more than you can chew Jaden okay, having you slip into Supreme King Mode is not something I want to see again." She shuddered remembering his dark persona and what it did her and the others.

Jaden winced slightly he remembered everything about that time, the shadow duels, it had been so hectic and unbalanced everyone was forced to stay an extra year before graduating. Alexis actually was ready to graduate but she stayed stating it was something her parents had ordered, mentioning him in the conversation. _As my fiancée she was obligated to stay with me to graduate at the same time. I don't like it she shouldn't be forced to do that just because I'm a year younger, when I get back to the school I'll right Lex's mom and spell it out to her._ "Don't worry Lex, I don't want to scare my friends like that again, Yubel's got Supreme King nice and tightly locked away."

"_**That's right don't worry Lexy your boyfriend is as sane as he usually is,**_" a childish female voice stated before Yubel appeared with a shit eating grin on its face. Alexis had been unnerved the first time she saw the duel spirit, originally Yubel had been a split gendered character, on one side was distinctively male and the other female, now though with the fiend duel spirit had been tamed again by the auburn haired E-hero duelist, Yubel features had become permanently female in appearance, and took great delight at knowing Alexis and Jaden's relationship was becoming something more plutonic.

Alexis smirked slightly, "So I take it he's only mentally unstable now instead loony." She heard Yubel giggle while Jaden whined, making her laugh giving him a warm hug, after a second both realized what just happened and both had fire red blushes on their faces.

XXX

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was giddy this in turn made her husband wary, he had come to know that a Kushina giddy was a bad sign or could lead to bad things. Same could be said for a Kushina quiet, or a Kushina angry it just did not usually bold well for those around her. A quiet Kushina was when she scheming, this usually involved a highly masterful and humiliating prank or a very complex jutsu. An angry Kushina usually entailed getting the results of a quiet Kushina or simply getting beaten to a bloody pulp, however many would wish for the latter as it was faster and the wounds would heal, the former however were emotional scars that could never heal. Minato however felt a giddy Kushina was far worse than the other two, as you could avoid the other two quite easily, giddy involves thinking over what her mindset was before her giddiness set in. If her giddiness resulted in a quiet Kushina you ran or asked for a mission outside the village until the situation blew over, if the giddiness was the end result of a Kushina angry you just prayed you weren't the recipient of the prank she just set up, because there was no way to avoid said prank it would hit you no matter what precautions you would take. Now if a giddy Kushina resulted in her being happy for another reason, this left you searching for anything and everything, from the complex to the simple, a new ramen flavor, watching a new flower bloom, seeing baby Itachi take his first steps while pounding Fugaku into paste for a stupid comment, to winning a bet against Tsunade, from telling him he was going to be a father. Her giddiness was just an unpredictable as she was and what's worse their son inherited that from her. "You look happy may I ask what you did."

Kushina simply turned to him just as she mashed a key to her laptop, that ominously said send. "You'll see in two weeks, dear. Oh you may need to pack some clothes."

The only thing the former fourth Hokage could do was groan slightly, "What did you send?"

Kushina's foxy grin seemed to get wider, it was the kind of smile Naruto would get just before he'd use his Sexy Jutsu on a pervert like Kakashi or Jiraiya knowing what their reaction would be. Minato had seen that smile once before just before she sent his perverted sensei from the Village hot spring flying across and planting his face squarely between Tsunade's ample chest. Jiraiya had been in heaven for approximately point five seconds before his busty blonde teammate broke every bone in his body, healed him then did it again. The blonde former fourth Hokage half groaned and whined, "Now Minato-kun it's not going to be that bad."

"Last time you smiled like that I had to endure a two day lecture from Jiraiya-sensei on the Uzumaki clan and why they were killed off," Minato stated. "He stated that their tempers and not being able to let simple research slide, was the true cause of the clan getting scattered."

"Remind me when we finally do meet Kami to kick Jiraiya's balls into his brain, then use him like a Maraca," Kushina snarled clenching her fists a tick mark forming above her brow, hair spreading out looking like nine tails.

XXX

In spirit realm Jiraiya shudder involuntarily clutching himself between the legs, while his sensei looked at him oddly, "Is something the matter, Jiraiya?"

"Nothing much I just felt like someone made a direct threat to my manhood is all," Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

XXX

Naruto moved his deck chair closer to Sakura's and sat down pulling out a small note book, it was something he took to doing. Following in his godfather's footsteps in writing, however he felt he wasn't going to write written porn, one he was never a fan having read most of the stories his godfather wrote during their three year training trip. He started writing his life story or at least his old life story which kind of reminded him a little of the Gutsy Ninja story the one in which he was named after. About a quarter of the way through writing the chapter on the Land of Waves arc Sakura chose that moment to turn to him in her sleep and lay her head on his chest, slide her arm around his waist, and entangle her left leg between his. This action basically force him to stop writing as his left arm was pinned so he couldn't balance the notebook properly. With a defeated sigh, he smiled softly down at the lovely creature holding him and spotted a faint smile on her lips as she snuggled into him. Setting a place marker in the notebook and closing it he put it in his bag. He was so happy at that moment he could care less about doing anything except holding his rosette.

XXX

The rest of the boat ride was done in silence, mostly because without anything to occupy Naruto's mind he drifted off to sleep. It was only the gushing comments from some of the female passengers that woke him a few hours later, he glance in the direction of the voices and saw three girls all with hair colors that would give Sakura and Konan run for their money in the bright strange hair color department, one had bright purple hair, the second emerald green, and the last a shade of bright sea-green. If it wasn't for the fact they all seemed to be gushing over how romantic he was as well as the fact that during their nap Sakura had gone from laying against him to laying on him. Sakura's full body was on him minus one leg that draped partially onto the deck chair, the only thing preventing her from sliding off was his right arm which now was wrapped around her. Apparently this image justification for these three girls to swoon over something that would never be theirs. _Well if those girls have boyfriends I pretty much ruined their school year, or if they don't I set the bar really high without the intention._ Sakura apparently heard the gushing comments because she opened one lazy eye, seeing where she was mentally shrugging before kissing him lightly then turned her head to the three girls giving them a annoyed frown.

XXX

Once the group of new students left the boat they were escorted to a large main assembly area in the central complex, to be address by the Headmaster of the school or in this case the Chancellor of the School, Sheppard, head of Professors Dr. Crowley, and the Head of Staff Ginger. The Chancellor gave a long drawn out speech about welcoming the new class, the Head of Staff explained the overall rules and conduct, while Crowley explained the school's point system, written and practical exams, as well as the various festivals during the year. By the end of it Naruto had begun to nod off, it was only from Sakura constant prodding to keep him awake he was even conscious. Sheppard stepped forward, "Now this will be my last year as Chancellor of Duel Academy as I feel it is the perfect time to retire, the same could be said for my colleague as Head of Staff, so your new Chancellor and Head of Staff will be arriving this Monday afternoon, please show them the respect and warmth you have shown me these past twenty years," he stated more for his staff then the students.

Naruto however was giving off a dry look that seemed to blossom into a knowing smirk. Sakura glances at him raising a pink eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll bet my Inzektor Hornet that Mom and Dad will be the Chancellor and Head of Staff," Naruto stated simply a foxy grin appearing on his face.

"I won't take that bet," Sakura sighed putting her head on his shoulder. "You and your mom are too much alike, if you could find away to be around me almost twenty four/seven then nothing would stop you until you did," she paused sliding her arms around his neck. "Oh wait you already did that," she whispered into his ear sexily.

"Yeah I kinda did, didn't I," Naruto whispered back softly sliding his hands around her waist.

Author's Note: This is the new basic premise for my character's gone is the suggestions and ideas that kept me from proceeding with said fic Anonymous GX is still writing his/her own version of this fic and I support the direction that it's going. However I feel the need to continue this story as best I can

Naruto – Inzektor/Clear Water Deck

Sakura – Chaos Dragon Deck

Jaden – E-Hero/Neos/Yubel Deck

Alexis – Cyber Blader/Tutu Deck later Invasion of the Ice Barrier Deck

XXX Duelist Not Being used XXX

Syrus – Roid Deck

Bastion – Water Dragon Deck

Chazz – Ojama/Armed Dragon Deck

Zane – Cyber Dragon/Cyberdark Dragon Deck

Crowler – Ancient Gear Deck

Please note: These are the Arcs that I'll be doing once things get going.

Introduction Arc: This is self-explanatory introduces all the characters that will take part in the fic hence why after next chapter no new characters will be added until the antagonist show up.

Alicia Rhodes Arc: Alexis's mother duels Jaden in response to his letter, Jaden finally discovers what being Alexis's fiancée means.

Seal of Orichalcos Revisited Arc: Sakura becomes possessed by the Seal of Orichalcos and Naruto must duel her to free her from its grasp.

The Ritualists Arc: The main Antagonists a group of upstart duelist some from the Yugi Moto days become Hypocritical and state only Ritual monsters are the true monsters. The Ritual Monsters and decks are as follows:

Black Luster Soldier: Bandit Keith

Dark Master – Zorc: Bakura

The Evigishki Set (Pyshelone, GustKraken, LeviAnima, Mind Augus, Soul Ogre, Tetogre, Zeal Gigas) Main Antagonist Deck: Oturan Ikamuzu

Dokurorider: Bones

Javelin Beetle: Weevil

Demise, King of Armageddon: Possessed Atticus

Ruin, Queen of Obilivion: Possessed Mokuba Kaiba

Divine Grace –Northwemko: Yuri Haruno pulled from the realm of the dead to duel Sakura

Relinquished: Stolen Pegasus Toon Deck: Pegasus's dark soul revived by Oturan

Wedding Arc: Naruto pops the question to Sakura, they get married end of story. Same for Jaden.


End file.
